The Newcomer
by Mystic Kintoun
Summary: Adrienne Adorysee transfers from Schmoopkaloo to Hogwarts. This is a brand new adventure for this transfer as she befriends many, including Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and meets the teachers, including a new one. AU with OCs and fanOC couplings. Please R


A/N: Well, here I am, uploading another story for one of my best friends.  This is her first HP fic (and I edited and added some parts ^_^), so be nice and give her absolutely awesome reviews!!!  If not, give her some pointers.  NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!!

This is an AU (alternate universe) story with OCs (Original Characters) and fan/OC couplings.  This is a great AU and is well written. 

Disclaimer: She and I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own this story.  All credit goes to Nymphadory.  

Enjoy!

The Newcomer 

By Nymphadory

The Beginning  
Chapter 1  
  
As the train started to move out of the station, Adrienne Adorysee sighed. She was on the Hogwarts train and was headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Adrienne was transferring from the Schmoopkaloo School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mom had some problems with Schmoopkaloo, and all summer she had been looking for a good school. It turns out that she knew Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and allowed Adrienne to transfer to Hogwarts.  
Adrienne was anxious in going to Hogwarts. She was nervous about going to a new school and meeting new people. Normally, she got along well with others, but for some reason, she felt shy and uneasy.  
  


Adrienne Adorysee was about average height with long, silky, straight brown hair and brown eyes. She loves Quidditch and values her Sparkling Blast (the newest model of broomsticks), which all her friends had chipped in to buy for her birthday. She had just turned 16 last summer. Back home, she loved to play volleyball and baseball with her neighborhood friends.  
*Knock, Knock* Adrienne looked towards the door of the compartment she was sitting in. She saw six girls outside. Adrienne stood, walked to the door and slid it open.  
  


"Hi!" said one of the girls. "My name is Velma Bloom," she said, introducing herself. Velma Bloom had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and she was already wearing her Hogwarts robe.   
  


"Um, hi," said Adrienne nervously.  
  


"This is Joy Hount," said Velma. She pointed to one of the girls with wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes.   
  


"This is Jennifer Darlington." Velma pointed to one of the girls with kind of blondish hair and who was also wearing her school robe.  
  


"This is Hope Webster." She pointed to a girl with brown hair with highlights.   
  


"This is Kaitlin Loocamos and Marielle Esfrando," Velma finished, pointing to one girl with short blonde hair and a tall girl with short dark brown wavy hair.  All girls waved and smiled at her.

  
"Hi," replied Adrienne.  
  


Joy Hount said, "We found out that you were one of twelve students who were transferring and we wanted to welcome you."  
  


"Thanks," replied Adrienne. "There's eleven students who are also transferring?" Asked Adrienne, thinking that it was only her and her brothers and 

sisters were transferring.  
  


"Yeah," replied Jennifer Darlington.  
  


"Yup," said Marielle Esfrando. "We've never had transfers before."  
  


"I think Ron has the most siblings in our year," said Hope.  
  


"Who is Ron?" asked Adrienne.   
  


"Oh, that's my boyfriend," Joy explained.  
  


"Well, why don't you sit down and you can tell me all about Hogwarts," suggested Adrienne.  
  


"Okay, sure," said Kaitlin.  
  


Everyone crammed into the small compartment and started explaining everything about Hogwarts. Adrienne thought, _Maybe it won't be so bad after all.  
_  
~Ü~¤~§~§~¤~Ü~  
  
After Adrienne quickly put on her Hogwarts robe, Joy pointed out the window and everyone stood up and crammed to look out the window. Though it was nighttime, you could still see the shadows of the Hogwarts castle.  
"Adrienne, welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Joy.

~Ü~¤~§~§~¤~Ü~

A/N: Here's the first chappie, and I'll be updating in a couple days!  See ya!


End file.
